Past approaches to forming a coating on an object have included the technique of dipping the object into a polymer solution that will serve the coating when dried. With this technique, a coating with low surface area frequently forms. In addition, if the object to be coated is of irregular shape, the coating may not be uniform, since accumulation of polymer is frequently observed in the crevices of the object. A coating prepared in such a manner may break if the object is subjected to stress.